The Ghost Of You
by Ayumu-Emi
Summary: When Draco can't have the one he loves, he wants to make sure nobody else can have her either... Swearing. Maybe OOC. Dramione One-Shot


**This is probably going to really suck, because (here's the secret) I haven't read the Harry Potter books. I've seen the first and second movie once, and the goblet of fire multiple times, I only know a few basics. But I couldn't resist trying to write a Dramione one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters all belong to J.K Rowling... not me, I don't even own a awesome wizard hat. Name inspired by My Chemical Romance's song, The Ghost Of You. Nothing really like the song, it just seemed appropriate to put the lyrics, and it just stuck. No offence meant. The lyrics aren't mine either.**

**

* * *

**

_Get the feeling that you'll never,  
All alone and I remember now,  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies,  
She dies,_

_**The Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance**_

**

* * *

**

He remembered it clearly, too clearly.

Her smirk. It hadn't reached her eyes because it was just a front, but she had the nerve to smirk at death. At him.

Draco hit his head on the table with force. Pain shot through his head, but it didn't hurt enough to make him feel any better.

_Why did I do it?_ He silently asked no one.

Was it because she was a mudblood? Was it because he needed to prove himself to his father? Was it because he hated her?

He smacked his head against the table again. _No, I never hated her._

Suddenly chargrined, he realized he was right. He had never _hated_ her.

Or perhaps he had? Love and hate was often the same thing. He closed his eyes and fought the need to sob.

_Draco Malfoy doesn't do crying. _He tried to tell himself, but failed in trying to make himself stop, he could already feel something wet running down his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked himself aloud. He hoped he didn't answer himself. If he did, he was truly unstable.

_Why should I be unstable? I killed a mudblood, what's wrong with that?_

He knew the answer anyway. It wasn't just any mudblood, it was...

_My_ _mudblood_, _Hermione Granger._

Draco saw again, in his mind, her knowing, frightened, brown eyes. They stared back at him, knowing that he was going to end her life before it really ever started.

_"You're going to kill me." It was an emotionless statement, not even an accusation. He knew she had trusted him, and what had he done? Threw it back in her pretty little face._

_"I'm sorry." _

_She smirked. "Honestly, I don't know id I should believe you or not."_

_He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply._

_"Not going to look me in the eyes when you kill me, Draco?" She used his first name, which surprised him. He though she'd insult him or call him Malfoy._

_Draco opened his eyes, and looked into her brown orbs. He could tell she was fighting back tears, despite her brave appearance._

_"So you do have some honor in you." That infuriating smirk was still there, he felt the need to wipe it off her face._

_"Do you want to die with that expression on your face, _Hermione_?" He said her name like a curse, like it was a dirty word._

"_At least I'm going to die a good person." She shot back. "Are you going to kill me, or just stand there trying to belittle me as much as possible? You're not going to suceed in taking away what pride I have left. I lost most of it when I told Ron to lay off insulting you. You have a curious way of showing your appreciation, by the way."_

_He gritted his teeth at the mentioning of the ginger Weasel._

_"I'm going to kill you." He said with an angry tone._

_"Get on with it, then," She kept smirking, but a tear fell."End my misery."_

That was when he said..._ those words._ The ones the killed her.

Thinking of Weasel infuriated him... and his grey eyes widened when the thought came to him.

Weasel.

He was the reason he had did it.

_"Stay away from Hermione, Malfoy," The gingers tone was aggressive. "I know what she said to you."_

_"She's mine." Ron added quietly._

_"You talk about her as if she's an item," Draco sneered. "An item that you seem to think I care about?"_

_Ron snorted. "As if you could _care_ about anything, you're a slimey player, and a ferret."_

_"And you're a Weasel." Draco retorted._

_"You're a good-for-nothing pureblooded asshole, and the only thing you do with your life is think about who you can screw next. You're a vain prick, and have no thought for anyone but yourself. You're a selfish son of a bitch-"_

_"Don't you dare insult my mother." Draco's voice was low and dangerous, full of anger and hatred for the ginger standing in front of him._

_Suddenly Hermione ran in between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you!"_

_"Nobody insults my mother and lives, Weasel." Draco tried to step around Hermione, to get his hands on the weasel, but Hermione got in his way. Ron smirked._

_"I'm going to kill you!" Draco shouted, and launched himself around Hermione, almost wrapping his hands around Ron's neck._

_Hermione was the only thing that stopped him, not by her stregnth, for he was stronger than her, but because she shocked him._

_She pressed her lips gently against his, and wrapped her thin arms around his neck._

_He didn't really know what he was doing, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him... he could feel himself going red in the face, and he hoped she didn't notice the fact he was... excited._

_Ron pulled them apart, and punched Draco in the face._

_"Ron!" Hermione screamed, pushing her friend out of the way. She ripped part of her sleeve off, and held it up to Draco's nose, trying to stop him from getting blood all over himself._

_He noticed something then, on her forearm, ugly words, roughly and crudely indented, 'Filthy Little Mudblood'._

_She didn't notice his stare, as she was paying attention to his face, but Ron had noticed, and the people who had been watching the two enemies kiss noticed, too._

_Ron, who was already red in the face, got redder._

_"Mione... what's that on your arm...?"_

_She frowned, but ignored him, trying to work out if Draco's nose was broken._

_"It's because of _him,_ isn't it?" Ron spat. "He really isn't worth your time, Mione."_

_Hermione looked away from Draco's nose, and her frown deepened. "You'd know how?"_

_A huge sense of guilt envoloped Draco... how many times had he called her 'mudblood', how many times had he laughed at her for crying about it?_

_"Because, if he was, he wouldn't have looked so horrified when you kissed him!"_

_Draco frowned. Horrified? _

_And then Hermione gasped, and backed away from him, dropping her hand from his nose, and covering her arm. She fell into Ron's embrace, and he shushed her sobbing, by pressing his lips to hers. _

Draco felt sick, remembering it. Everyone had cheered for the weasel, and that was when he left.

Weasel was the reason he had killed Hermione Granger. If Draco Malfoy couldn't have her, then nobody could. The logic was impeccible, in a twisted way.

He didn't know what he was going to do, there was no way to go back, what was done was done. There was no redemption, and if there was an afterlife, when he died, he wasn't going to see her, he would go to the darkest depths of hell.

* * *

**Well... that sucked. I still feel the need to share it. Everybody was probably horribly OOC, what with Hermione's scars, but fanfic is about a little bit of OOCness, without it, fanfics would basically be someone else's version of the original story (Or not, I'm just trying to justify this to myself xD)**


End file.
